Songfic Returning DM x DMG
by MichiAt
Summary: Es lo primero que escribo de los magos: Cuando el faraón es sellado en el Rompecabezas, el alma del Dark Magician lo acompaña, hasta que Yugi vuelve a armarlo. La Dark Magician Girl esperó a su maestro para luchar de nuevo con la oscuridad junto a él.


En medio de las sombras de este mundo negro, tan oscuro como te haces llamar con tanto orgullo, donde tu propia grandeza es la que permite que todos te vean, algunos con ira, y otros como yo, con respeto.

¡Luz!, ¡Tierra!, ¡Aire que flota!...

Recuerdo el dolor de la lucha del pasado, aquella penumbra que se había desbordado junto con el miedo de los mortales. Tú fuiste uno de los entes que evitó que la tragedia cobrara más de esas vidas inocentes de la luz.

Aquellos tristes días pronto serán fósiles

Y tu dolor será llevado en secreto

Al bosque de los sueños

Tan diferente a como te había conocido, pero con el mismo poder. Hasta aquel día en que las memorias de un Faraón perdido se fueron junto a las tuyas, envolviéndote en un campo de magia oscura, un umbral de penas.

Adiós, a todo tu entusiasmo perdido de niño,

Hasta el día en que tu impaciencia se transforme en un sueño

Mi sueño, mi dé en que el futuro sea como los buenos recuerdos de mi corazón. Mi esperanza no debe ser en vano, quiero verte despertar, el regreso del mago de la noche capaz de hacer de un mundo de tinieblas un paraíso. El místico que ahora ignora mis palabras. No importa que ahora descanses en el regazo de las sombras, no dejaré de lado mis sentimientos, no permitiré que todos mis esfuerzos se pierdan. Seré escuchada, porque necesito oír algo de tu corazón sellado. Sólo mi alma se encuentra esperando por ti.

La vida espera por el deslumbrante amanecer

Aunque tomes con indiferencia la última confesión

Algún día la oscuridad de esta era se romperá en el amanecer

¡Mundo! Cierra tus ojos

Millones estuvieron esperando conmigo, sólo yo sigo aquí ciegamente por ti. He pasado miles de años con una sonrisa amarga que no se apaga, con las fuerzas hechas de lado, y aún siento que fue apenas ayer que te extraviaste en tu propio olvido, buscando la luz adentrada en el rompecabezas, mientras mi debilidad sólo es capaz de mantener viva la creencia de que pronto lo lograrás.

La vida está despertando, crea su propio tiempo

Como si regresara para ponerte a prueba

Y entonces, la luz le dirá a tu corazón:

¡Corazón! Regresa a tu origen

No sería capaz de efectuar algo como lo que tú fuiste capaz de hacer. Ése sacrificio de tanto tiempo olvidado, con un rostro de pesares, con las sombras acumulándose en ti. Ofreciste, como en un altar, tu vida para cumplir la misión auto impuesta de proteger a esa persona tan importante para ti. Me veo a mí misma y creo que he seguido tus pasos, pero aún tengo temor de admitirlo.

Te detienes por mucho tiempo al borde de las lágrimas

Como si gentilmente ocultaras tus sentimientos, la cura secreta

Llévalas al mar abierto de recuerdos

Aparece una nueva estrella. Su luz aleja el mal que intentaba consumirte, regresando el brillo a tus ojos ocultos en el ataúd en el que te encerraste por cinco mil años. Y no sé si agradecerle a ese Rey o envidiarle por haber sido él quien te haya levantado. De cualquier manera, no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera evitar que un temblor recorra mi cuerpo por la emoción.

Adiós, deja tus dedos y oídos sucios de moralismo

Duerme en mi pecho

Lloro y río. Siento que por fin acaba el efecto de la anestesia en mi cara. Todos regresan y yo permanezco en el mismo lugar. Alaban la luz que carcome la oscuridad en contraposición con tu nombre, gritando de felicidad al poder verte de nuevo.

La vida espera por el deslumbrante amanecer

Menos que lo llevado en tus deteriorados escritos

Algún día, la oscuridad de esta era se romperá en el amanecer

¡Tú! Abandona tus rezos

Ya no quedan rastros de tu féretro de cristal negro. Por fin todo acaba y caminas en línea recta hacia quien no ha dejado de confiar, y ahora llorar, por ti. No queda ya nada por qué temer. Ansío el reinicio de la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, porque ya hemos aprendido del pasado. Ahora todo será diferente, porque después de aceptar la mano que me tiendes, sonreímos en batalla. Ya no hay fe, sino certeza del éxito. Los entes de la oscuridad hemos derrotado la maldad escondida en la luz. La magia negra ahora trae la paz al mundo mortal y a nuestro Reino de las Sombras.

La vida está despertando, crea su propio tiempo

Confíate a las fuerzas de la naturaleza

Y entonces, la luz le dirá a tu corazón:

¡Corazón! Regresa a tu origen

Culminando tu misión, decides dedicarte a vivir. La luz cegó a la oscuridad. Es hora de reponer el tiempo perdido, luchar juntos por el presente y futuro, y borrar las marcas del melancólico dolor del pasado. Regresa la más bella de las sonrisas del pasado. Te amo. Por fin puedo ser nombrada como la Dama del Mago Oscuro.


End file.
